More specifically, the invention relates to a fan unit of the type comprising an essentially plate-like support structure or cowling, having a main aperture forming a passage for a flow of air, and an electric fan. The fan includes an impeller having a central hub from which a plurality of blades extends, and an electric drive motor fixed to a support structure in the central area of the passage and connected to the hub of the impeller. The motor also has a flexible electrical cable having a terminal electrical connector for connection to a source of supply voltage and/or to associated control circuit. The connector has a body having one end connected to the cable and the other end provided with at least one connection aperture.
When fan units of this type are transported from the manufacturing site to the assembly site, the electrical terminal connectors may be damaged and/or may be penetrated by foreign bodies.
Hence there is a desire for a fan unit which can overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of prior art fan units.